A lovers gift
by Misaki Viola
Summary: After the fall of Orphan, Lightning just wanted to settle down back on Cocoon and have a peaceful life. But little did she know that someone gave her a precious gift, the gift of life.


Authors note

Here's a new one-shot that I've had in my head awhile. I wanted to write something different from my other stories and thought I'd have ago at writing a Flight fiction. The way I've gone about this, is if Lightning didn't disappear at the end of ff13 and had been given a special gift by Fang. I hope that you enjoy this story as I had fun writing it.

I don't make any profit from this at all so don't sue._ Italic _in this story is looking back into the past.

Warnings

This fan-fiction contains love between two female characters from final fantasy 13. If this offends you in anyway, please leave this story.

**A lovers gift**

"So let me get this straight." Serah said as she turned round to face her sister lightning holding a pregnancy test. "You say that this belongs to you, but you have no idea how it turned out positive. There might be something you're a bit confused about."

Lightning sighed, grabbing the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb. "I know how you get pregnant Serah, but i'm going to say this just once, I did not sleep with a man, OK?"

"But that would be the only way this would happen." The younger Farron questioned as she sat down on the sofa with her sister, putting her arm across her shoulders. "I don't have any other explanation about how this could have happened." She watched as Lightning lay her hand on her abdomen.

Snow walked back from the kitchen with three cups of tea. "hey sis, don't you reckon this could be something to do with our L'cie powers. I mean, anything was possible when we had them, right?" Dropping her hand from her face, Lightning looked over at the blonde man "That's what I was thinking, and i'm not your sister." Allowing the tea to calm her, she sat back and rested her head on the back of the sofa and closed her eyes.

Serah had an idea that lighting preferred the fairer sex and this conversation had confirmed it, but that still didn't answer the 'growing' problem of who got lightning pregnant. "OK, but it still begs the question, who were you seeing Claire?"

Another sigh escaped the older Farron's lips. Setting her cup down on the table, getting up and leaving the room she replied "I don't want to talk about this now. I need some sleep." She made her way up the stairs to her room, closing the door behind her.

"I don't think we should push her any more until she's ready to talk." Snow had said after watching the defeated look spread across his finance's face and grabbing their belongings. "Lets just call it a night and let light cool off."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Serah turned to Snow with a weak smile, which he returned. "I know Claire, once she puts her walls up, there's no way trying to get through to her. I'll call her tomorrow and find out how she is." Closing and locking the door behind them, they left hand in hand.

Lightning watched them leave from her bedroom window with a sad smile. She knew her sister was just trying to help. Serah had found the person she wanted to spend her life with, but what about herself. The one she wanted was in crystal stasis, but for how long nobody knew. It could be days, weeks, months, years even. Would she ever know of the child they created ever existed. Would their child inherit the same features as her. Dark unruly hair, intense green eyes, that cocky smirk.

The pinkette knew who the other parent of her child was and couldn't help but smile when she thought about her. Fang. Lightning had fallen for the huntress from the first moment she saw her.

Yes, fang had her moments, but that was part of her natural charm. The older Farron still had the smile on her face as she slipped into bed and closed her eyes, ready for sleep to overtake her. That night her mind replayed the happiest night she shared with the huntress.

* * *

_They had managed to defeat Dahaka at the top of Teajin's tower. Now they were travelling towards Oerba whilst Fang and Vanille retold stories of what the place was like as they were growing up. After dispatching the few Cei'th that took up residence around the derelict buildings, it was decided that they would rest in there until their strength was back up._

_As day turned to night, Lightning looked out over the area keeping watch. With her soldier training, she knew that someone had to keep look out just in case there was an enemy lurking in the shadows. She heard slow footsteps behind her and shut her eyes, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. As soon as the steps grew close enough behind her, she swung her fist out, only to have her arm grabbed by her assailant. _

"_Whoa, cool it sunshine, no ones tryin' ta kill ya." The other person said with a chuckle. With a huff, Lightning pulled her arm out of the Pulsian's grasp. "Dammit Fang. What the hell do you think you're playing at, sneaking up on people in the dark?"_

"_Aww, come on Light, just a harmless bit of fun. Some ones gotta keep you on your toes." Fang sat down next to the pinkette looking up at Cocoon. She knew that something was bothering Lightning but didn't want to push, so she sat there in silence waiting for the other woman to start talking. Only when the silence became unbearable did the brunette turn to the woman sat next to her. Only then did she notice the sadness in her eyes._

_It broke her heart seeing the frustration on Lightning's face. The way she looked like she had the whole world on her shoulders. There were many times that Fang had woken up in the middle of the night and heard Lightning quietly crying into the darkness. When that happened she just wanted to embrace the shorter woman, to let her know she wasn't alone and she was there for her._

_Standing up the brunette offered her hand to the pinkette. Lightning looked from Fang to the offered hand and grasped it, then felt herself pulled into a strong embrace. The taller woman felt the pinkette stiffen, then relax in her arms._

"_Come on, we've all had a tough day. Some sleep will do ya good." Fang said, leading Lightning towards the Oerban homes. The pinkette couldn't keep her eyes off the brunette in front of her. She was mesmerised by the way the moonlight reflected off her tan skin and unruly hair, making Fang look other-worldly. Many times, Lightning had caught herself staring at the Pulsian. Thinking what would her tanned skin feel like under her fingertips, what it would be like to kiss her lips, if she could strip her sari off and-. Lightning shook her head of those thoughts as they made it back to their temporary accommodation. _

_'I will not give into my baser urges.' The pinkette kept repeating to herself as they started settling down for the night. Not even a couple of hours later, the sexual dreams between her and a certain Pulsian rudely awakened the over tired pinkette, causing her to feel the deep set frustration across her skin. That was the final straw. Glancing over to the other occupant to make sure that she was still asleep, Lightning let her right hand slide into her underwear. Her eyes closed as her hand met her own wetness and a low gasp escaped from her lips as fingertips teased aroused flesh. In the pinkette's mind, she imagined that it was the brunette doing this to her, working her up towards the ultimate release._

_So caught up in the moment, Lightning didn't see Fang watching her. Didn't notice the brunette coming close to her bed. Feeling the bed dip made the shorter woman gasp in surprise, pulling her hand out of the waste band of her underwear and tried to think up a way to lie about what she had been up to, only to be silenced with a finger to her lips._

_Blue eyes met emerald, a silent communication passed between the two women. Fang's finger was lifted only to be replaced by her lips seconds later. The shorter woman now saw a side of the taller woman that no one got to see, she felt it in the way her clothes were slowly removed, the way her body was appreciated by Fang, like being treated as something so delicate, that any touch would break her._

_Finally both stripped down so there were no clothes in the way, Lightning had moved her hands into the unruly locks whilst Fang placed fluttering kisses down her throat and settled between her thighs. Goosebumps erupted over aroused flesh as Fang thrust her hips into Lightning's, causing gasps and moans to fall from both women's lips due to the friction over each of their sensitive bundle of nerves. They moved against one another, hurtling towards the edge of oblivion, the only thing on their minds being that they were showing the ultimate expression of love between two people._

_With one final thrust from Fang's hips, Lightning's back arched and a cry erupted from her throat, her nerve endings alive with pleasure. As the pinkette came to, she noticed the brunette propped up with her left arm and a smug grin. "Welcome back to Oerba." The brunette asked with a chuckle. Lightning playfully rolled her eyes at the other woman and pulled the blanket over the both of them. "What ever Fang." She said rolling onto her side whilst trying to stifle a yawn._

"_I don't know what this means for us." She knew her vulnerability could be sensed in those words, but the pinkette knew she'd bared her soul to the taller woman already through their intimacy, all of her fears disappeared. The brunette slid her arm round her waist and pulled her close placing a kiss on her shoulder. "It can be anything you want it to be." she replied as sleep over took them._

It was still dark when two figures walked under the street light, casting its dull glow upon them. "Its good to finally get out of Cocoons pillar, huh Fang?" The shorter woman asked turning round and facing the brunette. "Yea, I guess Vanille." Fang replied with a sigh, her hand coming up to rub her forehead. Vanille knew exactly who was on the huntresses mind. Only one person could make the brunette feel this much worry about seeing them again. "Hey, come on. Lightning will be happy your back. And from that dream you had whilst we were in stasis, there has to be some truth to it."

Fang smiled at her dream. She saw her and Lighting looking down at their newborn daughter. Happy tears forming in both their eyes at the life they had both created. They knew that they would protect this little girl with their lives and not allow anyone or anything to harm her.

"There's the Fang I know, now lets get you back to your girl." Vanille spun round and started to run off down the street. With a laugh at her shorter friend, Fang looked at the sun rising over the horizon. 'I hope your ready to see me again sunshine, 'cause I'm never gonna leave you again.'


End file.
